Only Human
by motoroilfreeway
Summary: Levi is only human. Zombie au. Levi/Eren.


Levi is only human.

That is why one of those things almost got him when he has his back turned to the damn door when it chose the perfect time to collapse because of the weight of those things that are pushing on it.

_Almost,_ because Eren-_fucking_ _Eren_ thought it was a good idea to push that motherfucking thing back and got himself bitten by the junction of his neck and shoulders.

Of course, he screamed and _of course,_ Levi fucking heard and turned his head behind him and saw Eren screaming in pain as he pushes the thing—-the fucking thing he swore he's gonna kill, because how dare that thing, _how dare it_—-away and throws a kick to get his point across that he wants it back—-outside the damn church that they thought was a good spot, but they found out they were wrong too late because Eren is bit and he is bleeding profusely.

He releases a strained cry for Eren's name and pulls him not too gently by the collar of his shirt inside and kicks his way in. Fuck caution, Eren's done for so what else does he got to lose at this point?

They (or technically he) manages to find a somewhat secure place, by the cellar in the convent area and he lays Eren—who is still bleeding so fucking much, and looks at the chunk of his flesh torn and left hanging, which is really gross and he don't know what the fuck this means other than Eren is screwed because he's bit for fuck's sake—- as he grumbles about Eren's stupidity for doing something so stupid as risking himself for a useless old man like him that makes Eren chuckle and his expression somewhat apologetic, his voice rough and dry for probably screaming and grunting so much earlier.

His wound is bleeding badly, like he said but at least it's not dripping blood anymore like before so he took Eren's bloody hand that is squeezing the shit out of the wound and moves to look into his bag for some anti-septic or something.

"There's no need for that, Levi, I'm done for."

Everything Eren spouts out of his mouth is really nothing but bullcrap.

Like any other shit Eren spouts, he ignores it and continues rummaging into his bag. He mentally screams in triumph when he finally found that bottle of antiseptic and some rolls of bandages that they took from an infirmary weeks back.

He cleans then dresses Eren's wound and waits.

"I'm sorry," Eren whispers.

"You better be, you motherfucker."

That's the last thing they talked about.

Eren remained lying on the floor with Levi sitting next to him, holding his hand and every minute glances at the window and the cellar's door, listening for sounds, noise, anything, really—-even for Eren's heartbeat.

Time passed, he's sure, because the sun was up by that window when they entered here and now it's almost dark outside. He looks down to check on Eren.

Eren's chest is not moving anymore, his sun-kissed skin seemed non-existent now with that pale complexion that rival's his and his hands are no longer emitting warmth—-that he knows because he's holding it and rubs at it and it's still cold, _damnit_. Why is it still cold?

It stays like that until later into the night.

Later, he feels one of Eren's stiff fingers twitch.

Then another.

And another.

Until Eren opens his eyes and the first thing Levi notices is that his eyes are no longer green—-well, as green as it used to, anyway.

Eren grumbles, grips the hand Levi has intertwined with his harder and notices him.

Levi readies his blade.

—-

Levi stares at nothing in front of him as he sits beside Eren. Eren's eyes are closed with Levi's blade imbedded through the side of his head.

"I'm only human, you shitty brat." Levi sighs.

Levi is only human.

That is why when he saw Eren come back from the dead like any other thing and readied his blade, he hesitated for a minute because damnit this is Eren!

That dumb boy who thinks they could get through this apocalyptical world. That shitty kid whom he saved from one of those things because he saw a boy standing stiff, eyes wide and wet as he did nothing but stare at that thing limping with its broken ankle towards him, growling and grabbing with its dirty stinking hands. That motherfucker who tried to attack him for "killing his mother" as a thanks for saving him from the thing that tried to attack him when he was unable to.

That fucking boy who showed him that there is something good and worth living for in this godforsaken world.

Well, fuck God for taking the last thing he has close to happiness.

Fuck those things outside too.

Apparently, a minute is enough for Eren—-he refuses to call him anything else—-to raise their intertwined hands—-that he refused to let go—-and grab a leisurely long bite at it. Levi responds with a stab to the side of Eren's head too late, his flesh was ripped off now.

He sits Eren by the wall and closes his eyes before he tends to his wound with what is left of the antiseptic and bandages then moves to sit next to Eren and leans his head on his shoulder.

Levi is only human.

He reminds Eren this as he moves to intertwine their hands together and closes his eyes.


End file.
